The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEPP08207’. ‘KLEPP08207’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross in July 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Pelargonium parent, ‘KLERODER’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,388) and the proprietary male Pelargonium parent, ‘KLEP04114’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/349,714, now abandoned). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 and first propagated in September 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over a four year period. ‘KLEPP08207’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Switzerland on Jun. 19, 2008 and in Canada on Mar. 28, 2008. ‘KLEPP08207’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.